Writer's Journal: vocaloid version
by sweetyamiluna
Summary: This is where I might put some previews of some maybe vocaloid stories. The inputs are very random. Bad summary, possibly bad story, and rated T just in case. Warning:some inputs might be very short! Oh yeah, and don't judge a story by its title!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Lalalalala~….. **

**Oh? **

**OH, SWEET MOTHER OF NEPTUNE! *falls backward off of chair***

***Luna comes and walks in***

**Luna:OI! Come on, sweetyamiluna! (okay Imma gonna shorten that just to kitty ok?) *Shakes kitty***

**Kitty: argh... **

**Luna: Why are you so surprised? **

**Kitty: Because I didn't think anyone was realize anyone was reading this! Wait, come to think of it, how is _anyone_ even reading this?**

**Luna: Ummm...IT WAS KATIE! *bolts out faster than lighting.***

**Kitty: *rolls eyes* Now, maybe I shouldn't complain since she's an OC I made myself... Aw well. All's well that goes well I suppose. Anyway, this is my writer's journal where I'm putting some 'maybe' stories. (For Vocaloid!) Now I shouldn't say _me. _It might be some of my OCs who will. Anyway, enjoy!  
>Btw: I don't own vocaloid!<strong>


	2. chapter 1

****Hi! Oh no, I'm not Kitty! I'm Luna! Sorry about before! But nice to meet ya~! Haha... Me and some of the other OCs might come later in other storys... But I couldn't wait so long for Kitty to put up a chapter so I put this story on! Hahaha... Yeah, I'm evil... :P Anyway I was born as an idea then well, BAM! Kitty wanted to put me in one of the storys! so yeah... I then was truly born as an OC! This random chapter is about how an OC is born! But what does this have to do with Vocaloids you ask? Well, I'll tell you! In this chapter, the vocaloids try making OCs of their own! But they're not having very much luck with it. (This is the first chapter so of course it won't explain anything yet and has cliffhangers...Wait. Did I give an spoiler? Darn it!)****

****Kitty:LUNA! HAVE YOU SEEN MY LAPTOP?****

****Oh crap! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Check out Kitty's poll for a new story! And most of all... WISH ME LUCK!****

****Btw:We don't own Vocaloid sadly.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Len's<strong>** **POV**

"Len! You shota! WAKE UP!"

I rolled around in my bed and tried to go back to sleep...

Until I realized what Meiko just said.

"MEIKO! I AM _NOT _A SHOTA!" I yelled in fury.

I didn't get a response. Maybe because I almost never yelled. I wanted to go back to sleep, but Meiko would probbley send my sister after me. (Yeah, Rin is his sister in this story.)

So, I got up and got out of my PJs in fear of my little sister. At least, that's what I _want _to say but...

I was just _so_ tired! Last night Meiko kept me up during one of her drunken fits!

Anyhow, I fell back asleep...For five minutes. After the bliss-ful five minutes of sleep, I was woken up...

By a little girl sitting on my stomach.

I blushed of course, but before I could yell for somebody, that little girl covered my mouth quickly. In doing so, I got an up-close look at the girl.

She had lavendar-hair, lavendar eyes, pale skin, and pixie-like ears. She shushed me. "Shhhh..."

My eyes widened, and she giggled softly...

I tried to speak but her hand still covered my mouth. So, it came sounding like this; "Mhaafa?" (Why?)

She giggled even more, her head starting to bend over mine...

I panicked and she started going into a giggling fit, and her chin just landed on the top of my head, her body shaking from the giggles.

All I could see was her pale neck and I could feel my face heating up now. I couldn't help it, I didn't want this to be real. I shut my eyes tight and dearly hoped that this was a nightmare. All the while, I whimpered, starting to believe that this wasn't a dream.

She tried to stop her giggling fit but it didn't work. So, I opened my eyes and tried to speak again. But, this time, I tried to say "Let me talk!" But it ended up sounding like this; "lemaaafaalk!"

Oh... Someone kill me...

I wasn't hurt, but my pride was. I was being pinned down by a little girl! More importantly, she was (possibly) stronger than me! Argh! What happened next surprised me most of all (for now).

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I just <em>had <em>to stop there! If you liked this chapter, tell Kitty you want her to make it into a story! And yeah, its still Luna here. I'm hiding in a closet 'cause I just _have _to finish this! **

**Question time!: Can you guess who the girl was? I dare you to answer! **

**Anyway, review time!**

**And also, wish me luck from Kitty! Please review or Kitty will kill me for embrassing her!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo! Hahaha... I don't know why I did that. It isn't like me to do that. Oh, and btw it's Katie! Not Luna! She got in biiiiiiig trouble with Kitty last time. But, she made me promise to help with this soooooo I'm taking over for this installment of 'Writer's Journal:Vocaloid verson'. Oh, and I (we) don't own Vocaloid. Btw I wanted to do this so soon so because I didn't want Luna to start bugging me about this and everyone pressuring me. I'm betting no one is reading this, so...I think nobody read this story yet and didn't review/wish Luna luck. Anyway, someone _please _read this so Kitty doesn't kill me! (Luna's lucky to be alive!) **

**Anyhow, this chapter is about RinXLen? Or is it about MikuoXRin? Uhhh...Yeah, somehow, I forgot what the story is about. It might not even be about any of the two pairings sorry. But I really did forget-**

**Kitty:KAAAAATTTTTIIIIEEEE! DID U TAKE MY LAPTOP? I NEED IT TO DO HOMEWORK!**

**HOLY CLAMS. **

**Again, we don't own Vocaloid. **

* * *

><p>"Miku, I'm warning you, stay <em>away<em> from him! He is _mine!_ Back away from him because he will never like you and he will fall in love with _me._"

Miku listened to her friend Neru quietly, even though Neru was yelling at _her. _Miku didn't want to risk their friendship over some boy.

That boy was Kagamine Len. They both got an crush on him while they were still friends. Miku thought about all this while Neru was still yelling at her about backing off of Len.

When Neru was done, she walked away back to her homeroom. Miku watched Neru walk away without an word. She didn't feel anything right now.

Just emptyness.

Then Miku started to eat her lunch quietly. Even though she was quiet on the inside, Miku was doing a lot of thinking.

By the end of lunch, Miku thought about ways to stay away from Len.

"Maybe this, but no..." Miku thought to herself out loud.

She didn't realize someone was listening to her rambles.

"Wonder what she's so fussed up about..." The 'someone' wondered out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys, if you're reading this, please review! And yeah, this is STILL Katie! Kitty got the laptop back, but not before I deleted the history! Haha. Anyway, so I'm forced to type on my iPod but the spell checker is acting very wacky so it's very hard to type. So please review! (I don't wanna know I just wasted my time and sanity doing this! Not to say my sleep! Oh yeah, what am I missing? Oh, my <em>life!) <em>But really Kitty is gonna kill us for doing this so don't let our lives be in vain!**

**Bonus: Question time! (Luna wanted me to do this too.):Who do you think was 'spying' on Miku?**

**Edit, edit: Yup still Katie. When I did this chapter, it was like around 11:00 at night. So...yeah. My head wasn't working very well due to lack and sleep;(the spell checker was also driving me _crazy!_ It turned the word 'to' to tori-something. And yeah, I don't remember it because 1. I have a short-term memory, 2. I was really tired, 3. I only got 5 and below hours of sleep the day before, and 4. _It was 11:00 at night for pete's sake!_) Oh yeah, and sorry if it was really short for whoever is reading this. **

**Btw:We really are bad with titles so, to be honest with us, never judge ours storys by its titles.**

**Edit(again): In response to~:pinkalicious101:Which Chapter? 'Cause I have no idea when some people just randomly review on what chapter they stop on so I'm not sure which. (It's not a bad thing since I do it myself sometimes...) Anyway, this time it's _Luna _and you reviewed, Kitty forgave me! (Yay! And thank you!) She also kinda forgave Katie, but she still might be in trouble unless someone reviews again. Here's an cookie for helping me! Either way, thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! An update so soon you ask? Well, just like the case with Katie, my twin sister, I didn't want everyone bugging me! Yeah, I don't do well under pressure. Oh, I'm being rude aren't I? My name is Kara! (It sounds like 'car-ra' not 'care-ra' people mix these up even though they could be correct but it depends on the person.) Nice to meet you! _Sumi masen_ for my rudeness! _Genki deus ka?_ (How are you?) Ah, sorry I'm getting off track now aren't I? By the way, isn't it funny? (Katie, Kara, Katie, Kara!) Whoops! I'm doing it again! **

**Uh... Anyway...Since none of you are reading gonna read this...(It seems like it to me!) I'm gonna try to get on with the story. I'm not sure what _this_ one is about. Right now I have all time in the world since Kitty is sick. I hope**

**Kara just get on with the story already! (This is your sister!) **

**Katie what in the world- okay you know what? How did- okay how're even typing on this? **

**I'll tell you later.**

**Okay, this is Luna and will you two wack-a-doodles just get on with the story?**

**Uh**

**Um...**

**Luna:Nvm. Okay, I'm getting Anna to do the rest of the chapter while we talk about how _not_ to waste typing space!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

_Ring~_

_RING~_

_RING~!_

I turned off the alarm clock without looking up and burrowed deeper in the blankets.

"Rin~ Wake up~!" Miku sang from the kitchen.

I ignored her and pulled my pillow over my head. Too bad the peace didn't last long.

"Rin! Wake up or I'll send Len!" Meiko yelled.

I pulled my head out the pillow for a second to yell "So? Why would I care if you send Len after me?"

I didn't get an response so I pulled the pillow over my head again. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

.

.

.

.

I yawned and pulled my head out of the yellow pillow. I tried raising my head but slumped back, feeling lazy. I still felt like sleeping so I just grabbed my big long pillow and hugged it.

The pillow smelled so good...Like bananas...

Wait, bananas?

* * *

><p><strong>Um...Hello. This is Anna. Nice to meet you? Um sorry I get nervous easily and is kinda shy. Anyway did you like the story? I kinda did but then again I like almost every story I read... Ah. Sorry I'm rambling aren't I? <strong>

**Question time:Who do you think was the 'pillow'? This might be too easy sorry. **

**Please review...**

**Edit/backstory: (Luna) After Anna put this up, I took the laptop away and she kinda got mad at me. . Now _everyone_ is mad at me. Grreeaaaat. Just great. Aw well. They'll forgive me later. (Anna will forgive me in like an hour of when I post this chapter.) Anyway I might get her to do the next chapter too. Kitty is still sick so no trouble (for now anyway!) If Anna seems too quiet, do you think if I should have you meet another OC to host with her? Anyway since none of us explained this week's chapter, I will. (Do I have to do _everything?)_ Not too sure since its just one chapter but lets just say Rin's got something biiiig on her hands... ;P Sorry Rin! I didn't write the chapter but Kitty did!**

**Katie and Kara: And special guuueessst~ Rin Kagamine!**

**(Luna) WHHAAAAT? **

**Katie and Kara: You heard us!**

**Rin: Hey. What am I doing here? **

**All three: Uhhhh... **

**Rin: 'Uhhhh...'?**

**All three:IT'S FLEUR'S FAULT! *Runs away***

**Rin:Hey-? I GOT THE ROADROLLER! *Runs after them***

***Len pops out of nowhere***

**Len: Hi? I guess this counts as a backstory so ignore it if you want. They don't own Vocaloid and Imma go now in case Rin goes and kills them. *Runs away shouting; 'RIIIN! DON'T KILL THEM!'* **

**"..."**

**Then...**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**Anna pops out of nowhere; Hi, bye. Wish them good luck.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! And no, this is not Luna, Kara, Katie, _or_ Anna! Nice to meet you! I'm Fleur! Fleur Gilbert! Unlike the others, I'm going to _try_ to get to the point! But...you just don't know what's going to happen at Kitty's house...(The nickname is catchy.) Oh look! There's Anna! **

**Anna:Hi Fleur.**

**You shouldn't walk around with your head stuck in a book. You'll trip soon.**

**Anna:That's what everyone says.**

**Still, how could you tell it was me? Wait, how could you tell there was anyone here at all?**

**Anna:My laptop was missing and I could hear you typing. Besides, I look up once in a while.**

**Oh.**

**Anna:Yeah, 'oh'.**

**Uh...Anyway, do you know any of the stories Kitty has made yet?**

**Anna:If you don't know why are you typing in the writer's journal?**

**I couldn't get on Kitty's laptop cause she was typing on something else. Do you know what it was?**

**Anna:Oh. You didn't hear Kitty being yelled at? Kitty was typing up the new story. **

**Uh...**

**Anna:The one in chapter 2. **

**Oh...Anyway, do know any other short chapters or something? **

**Anna:I might know one.**

**Or a few. You read almost every one of Kitty's chapters. And you remember almost everything you read!**

**Anna:Do you want me to type the chapter or not?**

**Just type the chapter.**

**Anna:Then move over!**

**We don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Ugh, I swear sometimes, you're the weirdest person in the world." I said closing my sapphire eyes.

"Oh, like _you_ are the most normal person in the world?" Len replied. I could almost _feel_ him rolling his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how we're even best friends sometimes..."I muttered, opening my eyes. He was laying down next to me in the grass.

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder that too..." He muttered back, closing _his _eyes.

I didn't say anything to that so I just started staring at him. We both didn't say anything for a while, our faces facing each other while laying in the grass.

After a while, I realized that he fell asleep. I smiled; he was just so cute when he slept.

I could see why he had so many fangirls. But it was weird considering we were only eight.

I grinned again as I placed my hand in his. I squeezed his hand.

I was surprised to feel him squeeze back.

I saw a smile appear on his face as he opened his clear blue eyes.

"Rin~...Trying to take advantage of me while I'm sleeping?" Len teased lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh pl-_lease_. Who would want to?" I replied, annoyed. But I was smiling too.

"Hey! Just so you know, I have a fanclub at school!" He said with mock anger.

I laughed and he joined me.

"Ahahahahaha~!"

When we could finally control ourselves, we glanced up at each other and laughed even harder.

"You...know...," I said in between my giggles. "How...are...we...such...good...friends...?"

"You...know...what...? I...don't...know..." Len was laughing so hard it took two full minutes before he could finish the sentence.

"We...are...so...weird...!" I took two minutes too, just to finish such a small sentence.

We started going again with the laughing fits.

"Okay..." I finally said after we were finished.

"What?" Len asked, confusion filling his face.

"What are we going to do now about _that?_" I asked, annoyed he forgot already.

"Oh. You mean about the mission?" Len replied, still kind of confused.

"Yes! How are we supposed to do _that_?" I half-yelled.

"I-I don't really know." Len admitted.

"Seduce them. That's how." A voice said above them.

We both looked up with surprise.

A pale face hovered over us. Two twin black eyes stared at us though jet black smooth waist-length hair.

"S-seduce?" Len stammered. Stupid Len. He was always so nervous around girls that weren't me.

The blacked-haired girl smiled and leaned back. "Yeah. Se-duce. S-e-d-u-c-e. That's the only way to get it done." Her eyes glittered mischievously.

I gripped Len's hand tightly. "What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"I mean you two seduce _those_ two to get close and then take what you need. So then you kill 'em."

* * *

><p><strong>(Question: What do you think the pairing will be?)<strong>

**(Bonus Question: Can you guess what the girl's name is?)**

**Fleur: Whoa! But wait, part of this chapter seems familar. Anna, did you make this chapter up?**

**Anna: ...Maybe...**

**Fleur: You did didn't you.**

**Anna: ...Yes...*Sheepish look on face***

**Fleur: And I know where you got this from. *Evil grin***

**Anna: ...(O/ / O)**

**Fleur: Ha! You _know_ she's going to kill you right? **

**Anna: ...Yeah...(-/ / /-)**

**Fleur: Especially when she's done reading this.**

**Anna: ...Yeah...But it was worth it...**

**Fleur: But it was sooooo true about what you wrote!**

**Anna: ...You know when she's done reading this she'll kill you too.**

**Fleur: What makes you say that?**

**Anna: *Looks pointly at computer* Luke is typing everything we're saying.**

**Fleur: WHAT? Why didn't you say anything earlier?**

**This is Luke, who is now running while typing. Wish me lu**


	6. Chapter 5

**Luna: Sorry for the late updates for everyone who reads this!**

**Fleur: For once, we'll actually get along and work on this together!**

**Katie and Kara: (We honestly don't think it'll last long.)**

**Yami: (Hah!)**

**Luna: Shush!**

**Fleur: Anyway this is the only story I appear in and I barely even do!**

**Luna: Don't be so self-centered! Anyway, one day, Kitty came home from school and started typing on the computer like crazy!**

**Katie: We don't know why,**

**Kara: And she won't tell us for that matter.**

**Luna: Anyway I think the younger vocaloids here are like around 12?**

**Anna: I think the older ones are like around 14, 13 in this story?**

**Fleur: We either don't know or don't care!**

**Luna: You know what? I'm already annoyed by you!**

**Yami: I knew it.**

**Luna and Fleur: SHUT UP!**

**Katie: Aw well,**

**Kara: We don't own Vocaloid, only the plot and the OCs you see here now. *rolls eyes***

**Anna: Btw, I think this story is a bit...horrifying..so we don't expect you to like it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

My sixth grade class was outside the music room...

"Why do you even try to sing? You sound like a chipmunk!" Neru jeered, sneering.

Shut up.

"No one even likes you so why do you even come to school huh?"

Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up.

"Neru! That's _enough!_" Kaito yelled at her, balling his fists.

"Why were you even _born?_ Everyone hates you! I bet even your parents hate you!"

A tear ran down the side of my face. "Shut up."

Everyone around us gasped.

"_Neru!"_ Miku screamed at Neru. "_You made her cry!_"

"_Neru!_" I thought I heard Len next to me.

I covered my eyes with my arm, wiping them feverishly.

Everyone around me was yelling in anger.

"What happened Rin?" Luka asked me, worried and angered.

I didn't answer, I just tried to stop my flow of tears.

"Len, what happened?"

"Neru was bullying Rin."

"Did you hit her?" Miku gasped.

"I'm about to." Len's voice was filled with calm anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

How dare she?

Neru made Rin _cry._

My sight was filled with brims of red.

I slapped her smartly across the face.

"Len!" Neru gasped.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BULLY SOMEONE LIKE THAT!" I screamed at her.

Everyone around us gasped again.

Neru had a red hand mark on her face.

She glared at me, her eyes unforgiving.

I turned away from her.

"Rin, are you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

"I-I'm f-fine." Rin's voice broke weakily.

How dare _she?_

Neru will pay for this.

Rin shouldn't cry.

Rin shouldn't cry.

Rin shouldn't be bullyed like this.

Don't worry Rin, this person won't bother you again...

In fact, I'll make sure you won't have to ever see this person ever again.

**Ever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: Short, but I don't care.<strong>

**Katie: So, a story about bullying?**

**Anna: Seems like it.**

**Kara: Len seems a little...unstable.**

**Katie: Don't you mean crazy?**

**Kara: No...**

**Yami: Why sugarcoat it? It's called being a yandere.**

**Kitty: WHERE THE FREAKING CRAP IS MY LAPTOP?**

**OCs: CRAP.**

**Yami: Tsundere alert!**

**Luna: IDIOT! Shut up!**

**Kitty: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YAMI!**

**Luna: Told you.**

**Yami: Shut up! KITTY YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!**

**Kitty: TRY ME.**


End file.
